Actual Weevil Hunting
by Erin Giles
Summary: Tosh could always tell when Ianto and Jack had been Weevil hunting the night before. Janto.


**TITLE**: Actual Weevil Hunting  
**AUTHOR**: Erin Giles  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: Torchwood is property of the BBC and RTD.  
**WORDS**: 1791  
**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS**: Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen unrequited, Gwen  
**SUMMARY**: Tosh could always tell when Ianto and Jack had been Weevil hunting the night before.  
**AUTHORS NOTES**: This is a bit of another fluffy/angsty Jack/Ianto story mainly from Tosh's POV this time because I feel like I don't use her often enough in fics. And I like Tosh/Ianto friendship fics.

* * *

Tosh could always tell when Ianto and Jack had been Weevil hunting the night before. They always had that healthy glow about them, adrenalin still running in their veins. They gave each other surreptitious glances that they thought no one else noticed, reminding each other of the quick fumble they'd had mid-chase. Tosh always caught Ianto yawning into his first mug of coffee in the morning, and she usually saw Jack drifting off mid-afternoon, usually on the phone to some important member of parliament.

She often wondered if they actually did any Weevil hunting when they were out, but there always seemed to be a depletion of Weevil spray or one extra Weevil in the cells, so she presumed they did. She asked Ianto about it one day, why they did it. He had replied with a coy smile on his face, "It's the thrill of the chase, Tosh." and Tosh wasn't entirely sure he was just talking about the Weevils.

This morning though she could tell they had been Weevil hunting the night before, but there was no significant glances between the pair and no healthy glows.

Owen was asleep on the couch when she entered, curled up on his side, his head buried under one of the cushions so that when the hub automatically powered up it didn't wake him. She smiled as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, presuming that he had been out drinking the night before, and unable to find his way home had made it as far as the hub where Ianto or Jack had deposited him on the couch to sleep it off. She couldn't smell alcohol on him though and there was no sign of Jack in his office, nor Ianto at the coffee machine.

There was a clatter from the autopsy room that caused Owen to start awake and Tosh to pull her gun from her bag without thinking.

"Tosh, what you doing?" Owen asked sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"There's something down there," she whispered, gesturing down the stairs with her gun as she edged forward.

"Jack, everything alright?" Owen called, rolling his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, s'fine," Jack called back sounding even more tired than Owen. Owen put a hand on top of Tosh's, pushing the gun down so it was aimed at the floor.

"You can put that away now, Tosh," Owen said matter-of-factly as he started shuffling down the stairs of the autopsy bay. Tosh followed him, busying herself putting her gun back in her bag so that she didn't see what was going on straight away.

"Why are you down here Jack?" she questioned, looking up as she reached the bottom step to be met with the sight of a rather pale Ianto, unconscious on the bed, Jack clutching at his right hand, a haggard expression on his face.

"What happened?" Tosh's voice quivered slightly as she edged towards the table, moving round Jack to stand next to Ianto's head. Her eyes traced the long claw marks over Ianto's bare torso, bruising dappling his left side. She let out a hiss as Owen pulled back the bandage that was on Ianto's neck. She could see raw teeth marks that had tried to tear his jugular out, and she didn't need Jack's resigned words to know what had happened.

"We were out Weevil hunting." Jack's voice sounded small and scared, blame in the tone of his voice, lying heavily on his own shoulders.

"Will he be ok?" Tosh's eyes were looking at the blood matted in his hair and she could see the stitches hidden beneath still wet hair.

"He should be fine, eventually," Owen replied as he replaced the bandage on Ianto's neck, sticking it down with medical tape. "He'll need bed rest for a couple of days and definitely no Weevil hunting for a while." Owen's eyes found Jack's across the table and Tosh could tell that Owen had already railed at Jack for the reason he had been called out of bed earlier this morning.

"Hello?" Gwen's voice sounded from somewhere beyond the autopsy bay.

"We're down here Gwen," Tosh called out to her as she found her hands picking at the matted blood in Ianto's hair, carefully trying to remove it.

"What are you doing down – oh my god, Ianto!" Gwen's hands flew to her mouth as she stopped at the rails; looking down at them all before she was rushing down the steps to Ianto's side.

"What happened?" She stood beside Ianto, her hands moving uncertainly like she wanted to reach out and touch Ianto to assure herself he was still there, breathing and alive, but unsure where to touch him because Jack had one hand and the other was attached to a bag of blood and saline. She rested her hand on his forearm instead.

"Weevil." Jack's voice was getting quieter and Tosh could detect tears at the corner's of his eyes; but he refused to let Ianto's hand go, clutching onto it with both of his larger hands.

"Has he woken up yet?" Tosh questioned, concerned for him.

There was a long pause in which Owen looked at Jack, but Jack was too busy watching Ianto's still features to be interested in the conversation.

"Jack said he was out for about ten minutes after he collided with the wall. He had a bit of a fainting spell when we tried to get him out the SUV but I'd put that down to blood loss and not him being a pansy."

"'M not a pansy," Ianto mumbled as he blinked blearily up at Owen.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Name?" Owen lifted Ianto's wrist, looking at his watch so he could take a pulse.

"Ianto Jones." Ianto stifled a yawn as his eyes moved round the room, taking in the presence of Tosh and Gwen now.

"We having a party?" he sounded slightly dazed. He watched as Tosh and Gwen let out relieved chuckles.

"Date?" Owen questioned again, putting Ianto's arm carefully back on the bed.

"No thanks Owen, you're not my type," Ianto replied wittily. Owen gave him a withering look.

"Monday 17th March 2008." Ianto said as his eyes found Jack's, a questioning look on his face as he squeezed Jack's hand. "I really hate Mondays." He added as an afterthought.

"Code to the secure archives?"

"Nice try Owen," Ianto said rolling his head over so he was looking at the doctor who was now busying himself with pills in one of the drawers. He put the pills on top of one of the trays.

"You go get me a bottle of water Gwen?" Owen asked.

"Sure," Gwen said, patting Ianto's arm before she rushed out the autopsy bay in search of water.

"You okay to sit up?"

"Yeah, I think so." Ianto wriggled a bit, trying to test how much it hurt to move and when he didn't feel any immediate pain he gave Owen a nod. Jack and Owen helped Ianto into a sitting position without a word being exchanged as Tosh moved the slant of the bed to accommodate him. Ianto's brow was furrowed as they settled him back into the pillows, his hand reaching for Jack involuntarily. Jack plucked his hand out of midair as Gwen appeared again with a bottle of water.

"Here." Gwen held out the water for Ianto but Ianto looked to Jack.

"Can I have my hand back now?" Ianto's eyebrow rose in a teasing manner as Jack suddenly realised he was holding Ianto's hand captive again.

"You can have two of these just now," Owen was saying as he shook two pink pills into his hand, "and then I want you to get some more rest. You can go home tonight as long as someone goes with you, and looks after you." Owen looked pointedly at Jack, but Jack was busy staring at the floor, scuffing his boots on the concrete like he was a schoolboy being reprimanded for scrumping again.

Ianto took the pills without question and swallowed half the bottle of water before he settled back into the pillows without protest. Just looking at him made Toshiko exhausted. She watched Jack standing there with eyes downcast, Ianto watching him through half lidded eyes before she turned to Gwen.

"Come on Gwen, we'll go to Starbucks and get some coffee. It's not as good as Ianto's but we'll make do." Tosh smiled, squeezing Ianto's shoulder slightly. He returned the smile as Tosh moved to the stairs. Gwen patted Ianto on the arm again before she was following Tosh up the stairs.

"Wait up; I need some fresh air to wake me up," Owen called after them, giving Jack a pointed look before following the girls out the hub. Jack waited until the sound of the cog door rolling closed receded before he moved.

"I'm so sorry Ianto." Jack sounded terrified and so guilty that it almost broke Ianto's heart. Ianto reached out a hand for Jack and he grasped onto it again like he was a small child in desperate need of comfort.

"What have you got to be sorry for Jack? And don't say the mess I'm in, because that wasn't your fault."

Jack looked down at his feet again and Ianto unwrapped his hand from Jack's, moving it to his chin and tilting it up so he could see into Jack's eyes.

"This wasn't your fault Jack," Ianto said, conviction in his eyes as he felt his eyelids drooping with tiredness.

"But-" Jack started, but Ianto wasn't in the mood.

"No, no buts Jack Harkness!" Ianto tried to sound angry but he was so tired that it just came out as mildly annoyed, "You did not ask me to come out Weevil hunting with you - in fact, I remember it being my suggestion. Nor did you make the suggestion we split up and trap it. Nor were you the one who mauled me in an alleyway."

Ianto could still see Jack frowning sadly.

"You did save me though, Jack. If it hadn't been for you, I would be dead in that alley now. My suit's ruined, but I am very much alive."

Jack let out a snort of laughter at that last statement, he still looked dubious though.

"I'm fine Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm not fine, but I will be. It just means you'll be pandering to my every whim for the next few days." Ianto smiled up at Jack, pulling him towards him slightly by tugging on his shirt collar. Jack got the hint.

"Your wish is my command," Jack replied as he placed a kiss on Ianto's lips, warm and welcoming, and so very much alive.


End file.
